


Stealing Sails

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pirate Derek Hale, Pirate Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based offthispost.





	Stealing Sails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> I posted [this](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171875763774/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) post on Tumblr, and Smowkie asked for number 106 ("I could steal them for you. I could also get them through legitimate means. Which would impress you more?”). So, here, enjoy some Sterek pirate!au!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171899461304/106-pretty-please-and-thank-you)

Stiles walked into the captain’s quarters and saw Derek pacing and grumbling under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, and Derek whirled to face him.

“We need more sails. How’d we get this low?” Derek started pacing again.

“We’re a day away from the nearest port,” Stiles said. “Weather looks good, we should be fine.” Derek looked at him and nodded. 

“Now for the real question. I could steal them for you. I could also get them through legitimate means. Which would impress you more?”

“We are already married,” Derek said dryly.

“Steal it is,” Stiles said with a wink.


End file.
